


A matter of p(eak)ride

by Melitot



Series: By watchfires and thrones of crowned kings [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bets, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Fingerfucking, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requited Love, Shapeshifting, Slash, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor Should Know Better, Warning: Loki, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I am not like you" Thor says, curt. "Being helpless does not excite me."</i><br/>In which Thor tells a lot of lies and Loki ends up victorious. Never challenge the god of lies at his own game...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A matter of p(eak)ride

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Questione di org(asmo)oglio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/635972) by [Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye). 



> Stupid title. First foray into ~~translated~~ porn... and it's Thor bondage. I don't even know.  
>  And it came out much less porny than I planned. Well... at least it's kinky? *hides*

"I am not not like you" Thor says, curt. "Being helpless does not excite me."  
Loki sizes him up, raises his eyebrows and smiles.

The room is crisscrossed by a web of ropes anchored everywhere (columns, fireplace, hooks knocked in the walls for the occasion; Asgard's engineers would be proud). The fulcrum is the fourposter: upon the bedspread there's the prey, wrapped up like a fly. And, knelt between its legs, Loki – experimenting.  
He bends, opens his mouth and relaxes his throat. He swallows with a spasm, as far as the punitive strap; then he sinks his nails somewhere on Thor's body to compensate.  
Thor bucks and whines. He strains against the knots, muscles bulging on his whole body, but he can move only his head.  
"Well? You don't like it?" Loki pants, sarcastic, caressing the blond curls of his crotch.  
His own chin is dripping spit, and not only that. At the moan of remark, he offers a sympathetic smile.  
"Oh, I see."  
He teases the slit of the swollen gland, giving it a coy lick. Thor's sex wobbles, red, shiny and salty.  
"Nnn–"  
"What did you say? Louder, Thor."  
His effort to return to coherence is noteworthy. "No."  
"Are you sure?"  
Loki moves in deep the finger he's plunged in while Thor was distracted.  
"Mgh."  
"What about now?" he asks. "So hindered, while I play with you – look at how hard you are..."  
Then he arches his back, stretching out to kiss him.  
Breath games. Cider and sweat mingling in their mouths, together with snow and lightning. The feeling of omnipotence tempered by love.  
While Thor pants like a horse, half-suspended upon the furs and head tossed back in abandon, Loki fucks him with a hand. The other runs frozen claws on his chest, tracing a way of gooseflesh. Below, Thor's rampant erection twitches.  
"Nothing? Because you seem on the verge of exploding, dearest."  
"Nothing" he says, stubborn. "Impressions. If you go on like this–huh–I'll end–ah–up falling asleep."  
He could never admit defeat with grace, this much is history. But an accurate push will change his bad habits, at least for a while. And Loki executes with so much force as to make him rock on the harness.  
Sinews surface on Thor's neck.  
"I suppose you don't like this, either."  
"At", a sound of stressed straps, "all."  
"Hm. We'll stay here as long as it takes, you know? I want to hear you say you were wrong... and beg." Loki smiles, sharp. "It will be a pleasure."  
A glimmer and he's shapeshifting. Once he's become a woman, he climbs over his own arm and spreads his thighs to offer the best view. When he strokes himself against Thor, Thor tries to lift his hips and penetrate, but he's wonderfully, painfully immobilized. And even if he snarls, baring teeth, the rest speaks for itself.  
"Loki..."  
Oh.  
"Yes?"  
Another growl. "Maybe a little."  
"A little what?"  
A whisper-light tightening of lips.  
"Maybe I like it, a little" Thor says, quickly.  
Loki smirks and pushes his pelvis forward. "How much? How much do you like waiting at my leisure?" He goes down, slowly, lifting and stopping on a whim. "How much does it titillate you to lower the great-commander mask and submit yourself? Answer me..."  
Then – to Hel with foreplay – he bottoms out.  
Once sat he must take a moment to savour the feeling. Thor is everywhere; his pulsing warmth blurs reality. Loki tightens the muscles on him and exhales, gazing at his consort from the top of his generous breasts.  
"Norns" Thor gasps, destroyed. "Norns, you'll be the death of me."  
"If we want to call it so" Loki replies, hips ondulating. "Better, now? Do you feel more like shouting it?"  
"Sh-outing... it? No."  
He bends forward and traces a strip of saliva from Thor's sternum up to his neck, belly full to burst.  
"I won't be", breath is starting to leave him, "generous much longer. Admit defeat."  
But Thor refuses to give. Have him think you're competing and even a good fuck becomes a matter of pride. Not that Loki is in a position to judge – it's just that he wants to (come) win.  
Partly for vengeance and partly to heighten his own pleasure, he shifts to his true appearance. Night-blue, long-standing enemy eyes. Thor tenses, jarred by the sudden feeling of cold, and oh, he's so warm now. Loki starts moving, a continuous caress that touches every place right. He lifts his arms and takes his hair away from his neck, leaving himself well exposed.  
"And like this? You like being ridden by your foe – say it."  
Thor rattles out a denial. He's however unable to keep his mouth closed and moans at every breath, ondulating his hips as best as he can.  
"If you don't shout it, I'm stopping."  
"AH."  
Not even this, though. Loki furrows his brow, then lowers a hand and unties the delaying ring. Alright, a change of strategy: he will let the facts talk.  
"GNN."  
And still Thor resists.  
"And this?" Loki says, malicious.  
He takes one of his nipples between index and thumb, squeezes and turns. Thor screams and arches, almost unseating him.  
"Hahh–nno!"  
And he comes, intensely and long. Loki has barely time to smile, victorious, then falls into the void with him.

"You truly can't lie."

"We'll see how you fare" Thor grumbles, later, unknotted and boned.  
Loki kisses the palm of one of his hands, licking it. "I'll be eagerly awaiting the trial."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback & kudos= ❤


End file.
